oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Yiffia
An exceedingly prosperous furry island nation to the north of Osea . While this kingdom has remained distant from Osean affairs, a large number of the Osean states wish either to colonize, exploit or destroy the resource rich island. Notably ISAF, which professes a destroy the nation despite the apparent cultural homogeneity of the two nations. Yiffia one of Annea most powerfull nations and recongized IDOW as a great power despite only recently having emerged from a tribalistic governing system. History The Yiffian continent was originally controlled by a wide variety of different yiffian (or fury) tribes each controlling a relatively small area. Over time larger tribes arouse, notably the greater white fox tribe, the Dragons of the north, and the united wolf tribe, each of which took larger territories under their controls. Despite this, most of the continent was still controlled by a large number of vary small tribes. Kitsune Yume, leader of the Greater White Fox tribe, would attempt to unite Yiffia under her control when Shinchu, the Leader of the Wolf Tribe who was nearing the end of his life, promised the support of his tribe to Kitsune if she would give her first child his family name, thus continuing the dynasty. Thus, with the support of the Wolf Tribe, the Great Fox Tribe began to unite the smaller tribes under their rule. At first they did so mostly peacefully but the tribe met strong resistance by the Northern Dragons, who, prior to the Alliance of the Fox and Wolf tribes, were the lands strongest tribe and did not wish to see Kitsune seize the dominant position. Thus began a long and fierce war between the Tribes of Yiffia which would end with the creation of the Kingdom of Yiffia. Though the Northern Dragons were able to secure many victories and had great initial success, they were eventually overcome by the United Tribes led by Kitsune Yume, and forced to sue for peace. Under the treaty which ended the war, Aelius Caesar Drake, leader of the of the Dragons of the North, became the leader of the Yiffian military and second in command of Yiffia while Kitsune became Queen. Despite having almost zero contact with the world's nations, Yiffia has recently become a major issue in Osea . The 100% Furry nation has been the ambition of the nations of ISAF and Took for many years. Still neither nation has ever made a journey to Yiffia. When ISAF first attempted to travel to the nation to invade it, Directus squashed their aspirations with a threat of military action. As of 2074, no Osean or Samar nation, other than Directus, had ever seen the lands of Yiffia. However, many believe the island nation does not exist and was in fact invented by the Directian philosopher, Flato as a critique of Emmerian culture. As Flato makes mention in his seminal work, Animals and Animosity, the small, but peaceful, exceedingly prosperous, and culturally advanced nation stands as a paragon of what ISAF should be; and, thusly, it is with elimination of the differences between the two nations that ISAF can cure its many social, political, military, and economic problems. Proponents of Yiffian non-existence cite the fact that the only nation to have allegedly made contact with Yiffia is the Indipendent Republic of Directus; and that that same nation has actively prevented any further contact with Yiffia to the extent of threatening full scale war. Wars Yiffia, which did not come into contact with Osea until the 80s, has remained neutral in all external wars. Important Figures Kitsune Yume Climate Yiffia is very fertile with a warm and gentle climate. As a result, crops grow very easily in Yiffia and the continent could potentially support a very large population. Temperatures vary little, going from mild in the winter to moderately hot in the summer. The continents climate, which is extremely moderate for a region so far north, remains a scientific mystery Religion Furry Major Cities Motto Yiff! Trivia *Someone from Yiffia can be called either a Yiffian, a Yiffer, or a fury. Category:Nations Category:Yiffia Category:Faction